


Come With Me

by jhunieilarde



Series: Miles Away [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Part 2 of Miles Away...Scully tries to continue her life in London but Mulder is determined to get her back.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Series: Miles Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Come With Me

As soon as she heard the door closed, Dana breathed out the air she did not know she’s holding. What just happened? What was she thinking? She was supposed to be angry at Mulder and she is and yet the moment he kissed her, she just surrendered herself completely. When he said no, shame filled her and self-doubt. She almost ran into the bathroom in embarrassment. Of course, how can she think that Mulder will desire her like that? _Look at me_ , she thought. She turned her life a hundred and eighty degrees and her favorite past time became bedding strangers left and right. No man in his right mind will take someone like her seriously in the relationship department.

For a moment, she allowed her mind to explore the possibility if she had stayed a little bit longer in Washington. He told her that he did not want her to leave the bureau and move to London. He would have told her that if she had not left already but could he blame her? He made it perfectly clear that he wanted her out and then he took off without saying anything and did not return for two weeks. What kind of message was he trying to send?

Now, he has the audacity to judge her and how she lives her life? Screw, Mulder. She had made it this far without him and she can continue to do so just like that. In truth, how is she really after five years?

Dana is no psychologist but she knows she’s not living in a healthy manner. What else can she do? It’s the only thing she knows how to cope with changing her life altogether and rather drastically. It allowed her to continue living. The alternative seemed to final for her taste just yet.

With Mulder back in her life, everything is falling apart. How can she proceed with the world she built for herself if he’s in that world she specifically created without him?

\----------------------------------

Hangover greeted Dana after the alarm clock woke her up. She found herself on the floor of her bedroom as her muscles complained from the coldness and hardness of her floor. She did not remember having to fall asleep on the floor but she must have been too wasted to be bothered climbing the bed. Despite wanting to get more hours of sleep or just take the day off to rest, she recalled she has three scheduled surgery for the day and she has to check Ms. Reyes’ recovery. The sooner she gets discharged, the sooner she can get Mulder out of her life.

Dana arrived at the hospital and no one will be able to tell that she woke up on the floor this morning. She’s very well put together. That’s Dr. Dana Scully for everyone. She wore a very thick mask no one can see the cracks…except for Mulder.

“Good, you’re awake”, she purposely avoided looking at Mulder who is standing next to Mr. Doggett. “I’m Dr. Dana Scully. I was your attending doctor last night. How are you feeling this morning?” she asked as she pulled out her chart.

“I’ve been better. Thank you for patching me up”, Ms. Reyes answered.

Dana wrote a few things before studying her monitor and wrote some more observations.

“Do you mind if I check your stitches?” Ms. Reyes shook her head.

She carefully lifted her dressing and assessed the stitches before writing a few more on the chart.

“Good news is that you’re healing nicely. There’s no fever which is very good. Bad news is you can’t return to work just yet. You need time to fully heal, not just outside. There were shards of glass that penetrated your body quite deep so you’re not allowed to exert too much effort or you will rupture those wounds. You’re not allowed to lift heavy objects and no running. If you can help it, don’t use stairs”, she instructed.

Ms. Reyes sighed to the thought of not being able to work right away but she understood that she needs to fully recover or else she will be back at the hospital soon.

“Yes, Dr. Scully. I’ll be a good patient”, she smiled at her and Dana did her best in returning her smile but it came out strained. “You know, I heard so much about you and not just from Agent Mulder but from A.D. Skinner as well. It’s really an honor meeting you, Dr. Scully”, Ms. Reyes added.

Dana almost cringed at the recognition. There’s no place for that in the hospital. The hospital is the world for Dana and not for Scully. This is London and not Washington.

“Well, one wouldn’t know what to say to that”, she breathed out and closed the chart.

It’s clear how uncomfortable she is around them all of a sudden. Her mask is threatening to fall so she just nodded at them and immediately left the room.

“What did I say?” Ms. Reyes asked the boys.

“Maybe she does not like being complimented”, Mr. Doggett answered his fiancé.

“She does not like being reminded of her old life”, Mulder corrected them.

\-----------------------------------

In her attempt to drown the past in the past, Dana jumped from one operating room to another. With one surgeon down because of the flu, she gladly took his shift and his patients and did the surgeries. She even took care of two emergency patients putting her on her feet for a good six hours. She lived on coffee in between surgeries before hopping to another operating room. She’s on fire. It’s a more productive way of coping, right? At least, she’s not getting herself drunk or killing her lungs or riding some stranger’s lap somewhere. With this way, she gets to save lives while forgetting the world exists outside of the hospital.

“Eat this”,

She turned to her left and saw Mulder standing next to her holding a sandwich. It’s already eleven in the evening and Ms. Reyes had been discharged two hours earlier if she recalls it correctly. He should be out of there by now and boarding the next flight tomorrow.

“I’m working, Mulder. Go to your hotel and rest. You must have an early flight out tomorrow”, she dismissed him and resumed writing.

“I don’t have any flights to catch tomorrow and I can see that you’re working. I actually watched you work nonstop since this morning and you haven’t eaten anything other than cheap coffee from the vending machine so eat this before you collapse”, he insisted.

He’s been watching her the entire day? Her stomach growled upon seeing the sandwich. She likes that sandwich that he picked and despite not wanting to yield, she’s really hungry. Dana took the sandwich from his hand and opened it up and ate.

“Thank you”, she replied once she’s done…too quickly.

“Do you have another surgery for today?” he asked.

“No. I finished it all half an hour ago”, she answered.

“Good. I’ll take you to your flat”, he decided.

Dana turned to him with a frown.

“Mulder, just because I accepted a sandwich from you doesn’t mean we’re good. I can go home on my own and you have a life to get back to”, she snapped.

They both stopped when a few staff passed by them.

“Let’s not do this here, Scully. I’m sure you don’t want that either. Finish up. I’ll wait by your car and I’ll drive”, he said and left.

Dana took her time. Perhaps, if she takes too long, he will get bored and just leave but when she gets to the parking lot, Mulder is waiting by her car like he said.

“Mulder, I am too tired to play this game with you”, she complained.

“I know you’re tired and I am not playing any game. Give me the keys”, he replied.

She sighed in frustration and tossed the keys to him. Mulder drove and took her home. He opened the door to her flat for her and closed it behind him and locked the door. He then took her coat for her and hanged it carefully knowing how much she hates it creasing.

“Mulder, why can’t you just go?” she whispered as he slowly massaged her shoulders, easing the tension on her tired muscles.

“…because I just found you and I don’t want to let you go again”, he answered.

She can feel his breath on her ear and it’s sending shivers down her spine.

“This is what you wanted, Mulder. I gave it to you”, she argued, fighting the whimper from his touch.

“You going on self-destructing path on another continent is not what I wanted. I never wanted you to leave, Scully. I told you that”, he replied and applied more pressure.

She failed to muffle the sound that came out of her mouth. He’s just too good with his hands. She wanted to lash out but her body does not want to.

“Don’t start something you wouldn’t want to finish, Mulder”, she warned.

He turned her around abruptly that she gasped. Her brain slowly caught up with the fact that he is now kissing her. She just feels his lips but the registration to her brain of what’s going on was delayed for a bit. When she caught up, her hands pulled him closer. Her system is lacking alcohol and nicotine and she’s done with surgeries so the next coping mechanism available to her is sex.

She imagined having sex with Mulder for years. She’s certain he had done it as well and she never thought it will happen but they’re inside her flat, devouring each other and yes, it is really happening. He lifted her up and took her to the bedroom. He roughly tossed her to the bed before he removed his shirt and resumed attacking her lips with his own. He took off her dress in a flash while she unbuckled his belt. He expertly unclasped her bra and tore it away from her body.

“Oh…” escaped her lips when his mouth latched on her breast.

His tongue swirled on her nipple causing her to arch her back towards his mouth. His hands roamed her body, cupped her ass before pulling her underwear down her thighs and legs. He started kissing his way down her body and did not waste any time and pressed his mouth on her throbbing center.

“Mulder!” she yelped.

There’s nothing gentle with the way he eats her. It’s rough, primal, feral…just how she likes it. It’s how she always likes it even before she moved to London. It’s what drew her to Ed Jerse back then. She likes the thrill, the danger. He plunged three fingers inside her without warning and she almost screamed. He is determined. He is a man on a mission and that mission is to make her come. His ministrations quickened as he applied more pressure, more speed and soon enough, she is writhing underneath him, trembling, screaming his name.

He traced his way back by putting gentler kisses to her body until he reached her face and kissed her lips. Her breathing is heavy. He can almost hear her heart beats rapidly.

“Come back with me to D.C.”, he said.

Dana frowned at him.

“Mulder…I can’t—”

He thrusted into her and buried himself to the hilt that it took her breath away.

“Come back with me to D.C.” he repeated.

He is inside her so deep, she is full of him.

“I can’t just…drop everything…again for you, Mulder”, she struggled to say as he keeps on moving in and out of her with agonizingly slow pace.

“You’re not dropping everything. You’re coming home, Scully”, he insisted and picked up the pace a bit faster still hitting the spot inside her that’s making her moan.

She wanted to say something but with each thrust, she is losing her arguments. What is she coming back to in Washington? What is she staying in London for? What is she living for exactly? She does not know the answer to those questions. She never bothered finding the truth herself for the last five years. It is amazing what avoidance can accomplish rather than facing the cold hard truth. She had established a career in medicine in a country that’s not hers while liberating her wild side at the same time. Are those reasons to stay or are those reasons to get away?

“God, Mulder…” she moaned when he hit her spot again with force.

“Come with me, Scully. Come back to me”, he urges.

When she looked back at him this time, there’s something else in his eyes. She can see desperation and his need for her. She had seen those once before. They were in Antartica waiting for help to arrive. Mulder had come to after passing out while she could barely move her limbs due to the cold. He mentioned that she’s got fever and she’s chilling. The rescue team took a bit longer to arrive and due to whatever those people had done to her, her health was simply failing. He grew desperate to keep her awake and as he tried to talk to her to keep her eyes open, his were filled with desperation and need for her to stay alive. She’s seeing that look now on his face as he poured his everything into her.

“I don’t know there’s a life waiting for me back there, Mulder”, she whispered as tears escaped her eyes.

He gently wiped those with his thumbs as moved gentler inside her. He wanted to give her what she’s been chasing after with those strangers she met on pubs earlier so he gave her rough, thrill, danger, everything that can make her heart race. Now, all he wants is to make her feel at home. He wants to make her feel how much he needs her, how much he loves her. That after all these years, it’s always been her and no one else. He needs her to know that there’s something waiting for her back in D.C. and that is their future…whatever that may be.

“There is, if you’re only willing to take the risk”, she gasped as he felt her nearing her second orgasm, “This place is not your home, Scully, and deep inside, you know that as well. You don’t have to return to the FBI, if you don’t want to. If you still want to be an agent, I will not stop you. If you wish to continue being a doctor, I will support you. If you want us to have a life outside the X Files, I will leave the bureau for you…just come back with me”, he said and she clenched around him.

Her mouth hanged open as her silent scream came out as a breath of release. It drove Mulder into reaching his own climax and filled her with his love.

“I can’t ask you…to quit, Mulder”, she muttered as they catch their breaths.

“I asked you that once and you did it in a heartbeat. I can do the same for you if that’s what’s going to make you happy and come back with me. What I want is for you to live again, Scully, to truly live and not suppressed everything inside and numb your heart with things that will only kill you. I want you back, Scully. I lost you once. I will not lose you again”, he explained.

 _Is this really happening?_ She asked herself.

Five years…it took her five years to build the walls around her heart and it took Mulder a day to shatter it down. She sobbed as she allowed herself to finally feel something for the first time in five years other than blurred and misguided pleasure. She allowed herself to feel real emotions, real pain, real love, real longingness. She never thought she’s feeling all of those all along. Mulder knew and he made her know that too.

“Come back with me and let me make up for the last five years we lost”, he whispered as he plants kisses all over her face.

Their eyes met and all she sees in him is determination…determination to get her back, for them to start over. There’s no hint of doubt in them or other hidden agenda. Maybe it’s not too late for her to live again, truly live again without the need to hide or avoid things.

“Alright, Mulder. You won. You always win”, she agreed before surrendering herself to the only man she loves from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i was surprised by the comments about Miles Away which inspired me to follow up so soon. i hope you like this one too.


End file.
